The Unlikely Friendship
by The Retired Keiya Tenpouin
Summary: Kiral and Allenby friendship. Post series. Just one author's point of view on their unlikely, but good friendship.


The Unlikely Friendship by Keiya Tenpouin  
  
Disclaimers - Don't own G Gundam.  
  
Summary - Kiral/Allenby friendship. Post Series. Just some slight insight on Kiral and Allenby's unlikely, but, strong friendship.  
  
A/N - Just some short insight piece about Kiral and Allenby. No pairings really, maybe some slight Allenby/someone; but not Domon. Or Chibodee. Or Argo. Or George. Or Sai. If ya like it, or hate it, tell me about it. But I'm not a review fiend, but an opinion would be nice.  
  
______________________________  
  
  
  
Allenby stood outside of a small dojo in Neo-Nepal.  
  
She didn't have any reason to be there; She should be in Neo Sweden's colony training for the 14th Gundam Fight. Or even bothering Domon or Sai, which was something she LOVED to do.  
  
But instead she was there.  
  
Visiting someone she considered a friend.  
  
____  
  
She stealthly entered the dojo, to see a blad man meditating, in a very dim light; only lit by wavering candles .  
  
She entered without a sound, in fact, any normal person would have NEVER heard that.  
  
But he did.  
  
"Hello Allenby."  
  
She looked surprised. "How did you know it was me??"  
  
"Sometimes I can just tell by certain things. This time, my enhanced hearing. All others besides my sight are hightened to their peak."  
  
"Oh, right. I kinda forgot."  
  
"So what brings you to my dimly lit, humble abode?"  
  
"Ummm....I don't know."  
  
Kiral allowed a smile. "Well, Knowing you, I thought you would be with Domon Kasshu, or that boyfriend I hear you have. What was his name?"  
  
She blushed deeply, and was glad he couldn't see that. "How did you...."  
  
He pointed to his ears and tapped them lightly.  
  
"Since when did you take to evesdropping."  
  
"Ha ha ha, when I lost my sight!"  
  
This time Allenby laughed a little. "Your full of surprises, do you know that? Well, change of subject..... Are you gonna enter the 14th Fight?"  
  
"I don't really know. The Mandala Gundam is still in good shape. But I don't think Neo-Napal wants The Grim Reaper representing them again. And I have been doing my best to help the families of the Fighters I've killed..... But now my Gundam has other uses.......being one of the heads of the Gundam Leauge is enough of a task for now."  
  
"Well, I should be at the Neo-Sweeden's Training facilities training, but I took a sick day today. I think that should imply that I'm entering. And as far as I know, Chibodee from Neo-America, and Argo from Neo-Russia are entering, Domon might enter as well. But, Chibodee is predicted as the winner as the 14th Fight, if Domon enters or not."  
  
"Predictions aren't always right. Crocket will stumble somewhere, but he will be in the finals again. He was and is an excelllent fighter. I believe he saved Domon Kasshu from my attempts on the King Of Hearts' life a few times. He has friends that care about him more than he comphrends, one of those being you. But my days as an professional killer are over. Now, I dedicate my life to aiding those which my actions have affected."  
  
"Very noble of you Kiral."  
  
"It isn't noble, it is the right thing to do."  
  
"Well, I think your very noble. To protect the Earth as the head of the Gundam Leauge, help some people, and having a disability. It takes a lot."  
  
"I don't need pity because I'm blind. I can see through my other senses; they are just as strong as anyone's vision. But, thank you for your complement."  
  
Allenby looked out of the dojo doors, and spotted the unusual, but powerful Mandala Gundam among the trees. It was still in good shape, and looked as intimidating as she had first spotted it.  
  
Kiral knew what she was looking at.  
  
"Yes, I have been taking care of it." Then he added jokingly, "At least it doesn't look like something from that show Sailor Moon."  
  
"Hey!!!! I think it looks great!!!!!!!!!......Wait, you've seen Sailor Moon??"  
  
"It was on before my match with Gentle Chapman in the finals. I decided to watch it to get relaxed. It didn't work. But sunrises always do. Which is what I saw right after that show."  
  
"And how do you know what it looks like???"  
  
"That is something Carlos from Neo-Spain told me. He is a good man, and doesn't lie. It was also confirmed the leaders of Neo-Nepal."  
  
"Well, at least mine doesn't look like a top."  
  
Kiral joined Allenby outside of the dojo, on the porch area. Which was just a wooden platform.  
  
"It doens't matter. It works well. I like the staff myself."  
  
____  
  
But she needed to know something about the personal side of this man. And now was the best time to ask him....  
  
"Kiral?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you uh....... ever been in love?"  
  
He looked at her with a confused, but almost amused look.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"We're friends now... I can know your past, can't I?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Once, but it wasn't to be. She was beautiful, had the bluest hair. Almost like yours. Her name was Celene.....she was from Neo-France. I was entranced.....it was one of the best moments....and weeks of my life. But, I never saw her after that. Soon after, I was selected to be a Gundam Fighter. That is the truth."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Your not so much of as the enigma I thought you were to me."  
  
"I'm glad I can clear my past lovelife up for you. But alas, love is only one part of life. There is so much more you, or anyone really, doesn't know about me.....besides the fact that Gentle Chapman blinded me, and I came back in the previous Gundam Fight."  
  
"Do you hold it against Chapman?"  
  
"At frist, I did. I thought he ruined my life! But now, I do not hate him, nor do I hold it against Chapman. God rest his soul."  
  
"You've changed."  
  
"So have you. You are not the undisiplined, lovesick girl I first encountered. But now, you're more mature; More of an adult. A better person, in a way. Plus, you aren't as lovestruck with Domon Kasshu as you were anymore."  
  
"I've been working on fighting those feelings for him.....and I'm winning the fight. I know he belongs with Rain......and I've moved on."  
  
"Never dwell on the past, or else it will consume you. Something I've learned the hard way."  
  
She went over to Kiral, who was sitting on a step. She sat next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. This shocked him a little, but he didn't show it.  
  
"Kiral? Thanks for being a friend."  
  
"I say the same to you"  
  
"Oh, and one more thing...........Can you teach me how to stand on a leaf in the middle of a lake?"  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Well, just some short piece, without a plot really. Just a conversation.......with some insight on Kiral's past.....well, a guess on my part really. I hope you liked it. And no, I won't do any Kiral/Allenby love fics. But, I see them as good friends. Hoped you liked it. It wasn't as good as G- String Fighters or Happy Accidents, but it was something. Later. 


End file.
